On Our Own
by a-novelty-romance
Summary: As Brandon and Callie leave to attend the Manhattan School of Music and move into their own apartment together, they encounter the ups and downs that are faced in a relationship. Drama is to be found for all the members of the Fosters fam, as Stef and Lena discover the shocking truth, Mariana and Jesus deal with the challenges of dating and choosing colleges, and Jude enters gr.9.
1. Chapter 1

1st chapter of On Our Own; hope you like it; please review

* * *

"And that was the grand tour: 1 Bedroom, Bathroom, Kitchen, Laundry Room, Living Room, and Balcony. The rent is 1800. What you think?"

Brandon stood in the spacious studio apartment patiently waiting for Callie to make her decision. They'd been apartment hunting all day. Callie had decided back in April when they'd been accepted that she wanted to live on her own, rather than in a dorm. She'd been saving her money up from 'Not A Burger Stand' since Junior year. Brandon had always insisted on helping her pay for expenses, despite her protests, and would offer his assistance if she ever struggled.

Callie had already made up her mind. No other apartment they'd looked at fit her vision (or her budget).

"I'll take it," she said.

"Great; I have the paperwork right over here."

Callie and the realtor took a step into the kitchen to get everything settled.

Brandon was looking around at the apartment when his phone rang. "Mom" popped up on his Caller Id.

"Hey, mom."

"Hi, honey. How's it going?"

"It's good. Callie actually just found an apartment."

"That's great! She found one," Brandon heard Stef say presumably to Lena.

Lena then took the phone. "Hey Brandon, make sure you help Callie settle in."

Stef and Lena had asked him to go with Callie to look for the apartment and look out for her best interests. They were still a little wary about her living alone for her first year and wanted Brandon to help her find a good home. Of course, he would have gone with her anyway. Stef and Lena were still unbeknownst to the fact that Brandon and Callie had been dating for almost a full year.

"And let us know how you like your dorm," Lena continued. "Ok. Love you."

"This is only the beginning," Stef piped up as Lena hung up the phone.

"I know. I miss them too," Lena went and lay on the bed next to Stef, "They'll be fine and they'll be back before you know it."

"Oh that reminds me. My mom wants to invite some people over for Thanksgiving dinner."

"To our house," Lena questioned to which Stef silently replied; "how many?"

"Let's see, she has her sorority sisters, some neighbors, her gardener…"

"Oh," Lena cut her off.

"Yeah."

"Well, I mean the more the merrier, right," Lena said a little too unconvincingly.

"Now you see why I almost go through a stroke every time my mother's here?"

"I guess I'll have to pull out the big guns with dinner this year."

* * *

Just as Callie finished signing the papers Daphne popped up in the doorway.

"Hey, I gotta get going," she told Callie.

"Oh, I'll walk you out."

Daphne was the one that recommended some apartments to Callie when she'd expressed the want of her own place. She'd moved to 'The Big Apple' after she turned 18, got her GED and her daughter back.

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. And I know you don't agree but.."

"No, it's not my call," Daphne cut her off, "just know what you're getting yourself into."

"Thanks. For everything."

Daphne headed out and Callie returned to the apartment to be met with the sight of Brandon unpacking her grungy, mahogany suitcase.

"You don't have to unpack for me," Callie said grinning.

"No, I'll unpack and you can just sit back and relax."

"Yeah, on the nice wooden floor," she laughed. "I'll have a couch soon."

"You know I can always help you with that if you're tight on money," Brandon offered.

"I know. You've only offered like a hundred times."

They sat in the middle of the living room and chuckled a bit.

Callie watched him as he unpacked some sweaters. "Tell you what, you can unpack my stuff now and when you get your things, you can unpack them into that top shelf in there," she said pointing toward the bedroom closet.

Brandon looked at her inquisitively.

"Move in with me," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter's extremely short. It focusses on getting Brallie moved in before we get to the drama. Enjoy. :)

* * *

**"We could put your keyboard over there."**

Brandon looked to her as she guided him where to place his belongings. It had taken almost 2 months to move his stuff in and they still weren't done. When she'd asked him to move in, he was shocked to say the least. He searched her face for sincerity and made sure it was what she really wanted. Before, as they'd sat on Daphne's apartment floor, she joked with him explaining the logicalness of a kitchen table. The fear had shown through her eyes as she casually said those same words 2 years ago.

"Right by the balcony," Brandon reaffirmed?

"Yeah."

He'd brought his clothes with him; Stef and Lena sent his toiletries, boxes of music and books, and he'd gone back to get his keyboard.

"So, we're really doing this, huh," Brandon turned away from the huge glass door that his piano now stood in front of.

Callie sat his cushioned bench directly under the keyboard and stepped back into the middle of their apartment living room gently grabbing Brandon's hands in hers.

"Are you sure," Brandon reiterated for the last time.

"You don't wanna move in with me," Callie joked lightly tugging at his brown, suede jacket?

"No, I just wanna make sure you're certain about this."

"Brandon, I am sure. No going back."

"Okay," Brandon said avoiding the inevitable.

* * *

"Babe, this one's on sale for 9.99," Brandon called over to her whilst looking at floor lamps.

Brandon and Callie had been roaming through Ikea for hours. They wrote a checklist, already marking off the 3-seat sofa, kitchen table, and Sealy mattresses they bought last month; last week they obtained a dresser and anticipated finishing off the checklist today. He hated going to Ikea with his mom when he was younger, following the huge arrows as they were the only means of exiting the building. As they now walked through the store they were one step closer to taking the next step in their relationship.

After they headed back to the apartment, they placed the coffee table they'd bought in front of the couch and set up the lamp.

"Can you pass me that piece over there," Brandon asked extending his hand?

"Yeah," Callie said handing him the lamp base. "So," Callie faltered, "your mom called about Thanksgiving dinner… um she wants us to coordinate flight schedules…"

Brandon nodded. "Do you—do you want to tell them about us," he inquired?

"Do you really think we should tell them over Thanksgiving" Callie picked at the fringes on her jeans? "I mean do you think it's a good time?"

"Whatever you want I'll go along with."

Callie examined his eyes for a moment then reached over to grab the lamp shade.

* * *

Here's a layout of the apartment if you're curious: post/83236921446/hey-guys-heres-the-layout-of-the-apartment-from


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you see them," Lena asked as she and Stef waited impatiently in the crowded airport?

"No, Brandon said they landed a couple minutes ago."

"And it takes a while to get from baggage claim to here," a voice behind them interjected.

"Hey," Stef and Lena exclaimed, each engulfing one child in a hug!

"I'm surprised you didn't make a sign with a giant arrow," Brandon joked hugging Stef.

"I tried, but mama wouldn't let me."

"How was your flight," Lena asked?

"Uh, it was good," Callie said.

"Yeah… long."

"Well you'll have some time to sleep it off," Stef wrapped an arm around Brandon. "Come on its late," she said as they all headed out luggage in possession.

* * *

"We're home," Stef announced as they walked through the door leading to an excited Mariana running from the living room.

"You're home," Mariana ran straight to Callie!

"Hey, no hug for your brother," Brandon said after a few moments.

"Hi," Mariana squealed, "I missed you!" "Oh my gosh, you guys have no clue how weird it is without you here," she looked between them.

"Hey," Jesus came strutting in, donut in mouth!"

"Hey, hey, hey, you're making a mess," Lena warned as crumbs rolled to the floor.

"How's college life," he asked hugging Brandon followed by Callie?

"Nice, but it's good to be home," Brandon answered.

"Alright my babies, do you want anything to eat or watch a movie? What's the plan," Stef asked eagerly wrapping one arm around each of her eldest?

"Actually, if it's okay, I think I just wanna go up and get some rest," Callie piped up.

"Yeah, sure honey, go ahead," Stef told her.

"Goodnight," Callie headed toward the stairs.

"Is she ok," Lena asked Brandon?

"Yeah, she's probably just tired," he said looking toward the stairs.

* * *

As Callie reached the top, she paused for a moment observing the familiar rooms of the loving household she'd become accustomed to for 2 years. She took a turn into Jude and Jesus' room and sat on the bed of her little brother lightly stroking his hair.

"Hey, you're home," Jude exclaimed stuffiness evident in his voice!

"Yeah, did you stay home from school today?"

"Yeah, I think I caught the flu."

"Stef told me you were sick," Callie informed.

"You know she's your mom, too," Jude voiced.

"Yeah," Callie said after a pause, "hey, get some rest… um, do you care if I sleep in here, tonight," Callie asked sincerely, "or are you too old for that," she kidded?

"No, it's fine," Jude laughed frankly, rolling over to his side. "I missed you, Callie," Jude said after a moment.

"Yeah, I missed you, too."

* * *

Back downstairs, the sibling trio teamed up against the mother pair in a game of Just Dance. The dances consisted of _'I Want You Back'_ by The Jackson 5, _'When I Grow Up'_ by The Pussycat Dolls, and Stef's rendition of _'Proud Mary'_. Jesus was currently rocking out to Avril Lavigne's _'Girlfriend,'_ simultaneously singing the chorus of the song:

"Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! NO WAY! I think you need a new one! Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend!"

Mariana practically fell over the sofa arm as she watched her brother belt out the lyrics to a song he'd barged in on her singing several times before.

Meanwhile, at the peak of the Foster household, Callie lay wide awake next to her slumbering brother, hearing all the fun that was being had downstairs.

* * *

It was 8 a.m. on a Wednesday morning and all the children were out of school for Thanksgiving break. The aroma of pancakes and sausage filled the kitchen while Lena cracked an egg over the pan.

"Whoa, you're up early," Lena said as Brandon stumbled into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I think, I'm gonna go over to my dad's for the day. We'll probably watch the game, go out and get something to eat."

Lena continued to scramble the eggs over the stove.

"Are those blueberry pancakes," Brandon asked gesturing to the plate on the countertop?

"Chocolate chip."

"Well maybe, I could have a plate before I head out," Brandon reached over for his favorite breakfast meal and slid onto the countertop.

"Morning," Mariana came joyfully down the stairs in a pair of skinnys and a tank.

"What's got you up so early, Miss Thang," Stef questioned her daughter?

"I'm going to the mall with some friends," Mariana said grabbing a banana off the counter.

"What friends," Stef sounded stunned?

"Stef," Lena warned!

"These girls from school; they're like the Plastics of Anchor Beach."

"Plastics," Stef asked dumbfounded?

"It's from 'Mean Girls'."

Stef looked at her lost.

"The movie…"

"It's the one with the girl from 'Parent Trap'," Brandon interjected between bites.

"Oh, that was such a cute movie," Stef said referring to the latter. "Anyway Mariana, I don't think you should be hanging out with any…mean girls; you remember what happened with Kelsey..."

"That was a long time ago and anyway, they're not mean. They're all like Karen Smith's… but not as stupid," Mariana defended.

"As," Brandon questioned with his mouth full?

"Karen Smith," Stef's brow furrowed?

At that moment Callie came stumbling down the stairs in her PJs ruffling her hair.

"Morning sweets," Stef greeted.

"You want some pancakes," Lena asked her?

Callie nodded.

"Is Jude still in bed," Stef asked?

"Yeah, I think, he'll be sleeping in," Callie sat down on a stool.

"Where's Jesus," Lena wondered?

"He left for an early morning practice," Mariana looked up from her phone.

"Again? I'm telling you, they overwork those boys."

"Well he needs all the practice he can get if he ever wants to get off the bench," Mariana said. "I gotta get going."

"Yeah I should head over to dad's, too," Brandon hopped off the counter.

"Bye."

"You've been awful quiet, Callie. Do you have any plans for today," Lena asked her?

"No, just gonna hang out here, I guess."

"Do you wanna come with me to pick up some food," Stef interjected?

"Yeah, sure, just let me get dressed," Callie said getting up.

* * *

"You know I always went to 'Home Bistro' to get a Thanksgiving dinner. Neither Mike or I cooked and I'd go down there in the morning to pick it up before his mother came over."

"She never questioned it," Callie wondered?

"No, she did, she said it tasted too decent, for me to have cooked it. She always hated me…So how's everything going at school," Stef asked picking up a potato.

"Good," Callie replied vaguely.

"You're keeping up you're grades… making friends?"

"Yeah… and yeah," Callie finished laughing.

"Good, how's the apartment," Stef reached over grabbing some mixed veggies.

"It's good," she answered.

"Callie, you know you can always ask us if you need help with anything," Stef assured her.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks," Callie smiled.

* * *

This has been my favorite chapter to write so far. So I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (: Next up: the Thanksgiving dinner

Have an awesome day. (:


	4. Chapter 4

A lot of characters are in this chapter and it's longer than the others. Thanks for the reviews. I greatly appreciate them. For any Pretty Little Liars fans out there, see if you can recognize the Haleb line. Read on for the Thanksgiving dinner!

* * *

"Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving, Sharon," Lena greeted as Stef's mother walked through the door with a bundle of guests.

Ever since Sharon had moved within the San Diego area, she was coming over a lot more often and inviting others to events with the sole purpose of being FAMILY gatherings.

"Hello, darling; this is Sarah, Tina, Carol and her husband, John; that's Gary… he's my gardener; there's Jenny, Brie, Nicole, but you can call her Nikki, and Fae," Sharon pointed to her friends one by one introducing them.

"Okay," Lena half-heartedly smiled as she finished, "well make yourselves comfortable, we have appetizers, and dinner should be ready soon."

* * *

"Hey B; Happy Thanksgiving," Mike greeted Brandon just outside the living room.

"Hey Dad; Happy Thanksgiving," Brandon said hugging his father.

"They got the game on?"

"No, the girls wanted to watch the AMA's," Brandon explained.

"Ahh," Mike contemplated, "I'll be out in the yard if you need me."

"Gotcha," Brandon slowly nodded.

* * *

"Hey, did you just get here," Mariana asked noticing a figure as she looked into her mirror?

"Yeah, you're mom said you were up here," Zac said.

Zac had moved back to San Diego last year after his dad got a job offer in the vicinity. He was nervous about moving back. He and Mariana hadn't talked since their breakup her sophomore year. The distance was too tough and they'd agreed to part ways. The day that he came back, Mariana didn't believe it was him; she bumped into him at the local gas station and they got back together that week.

"Is that a new outfit," he asked her?

Mariana had taught him well. Most guys wouldn't notice there girlfriend's new ensemble, but after Mariana dragged him along on numerous shopping sprees with her closet items memorized, Zac could tell if she'd obtained a new item down to the bracelet.

"Yeah, I went to the mall with Britney and Hope yesterday"

(Or as Zac liked to call them 'Brat-ney' and 'Despair').

"Why do you hang out with them? Those girls are mean."

"You sound like my mom. I thought you wouldn't be coming 'til later," Mariana changed the subject.

"No, my dad usually goes out to dinner with his girlfriend on Thanksgiving."

Mariana looked up at him eyes full of concern. She brought his lips to hers and kissed him.

"Come on, help me with my hair," Mariana turned back to her mirror grabbing an elastic band.

"You are turning me into your girlfriend."

* * *

"So, do you wanna come over tomorrow? My parents are going out of town," Jesus' girlfriend leaned against his torso?

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," the blonde whispered against his lips.

"Hey," Jesus exclaimed a little too close to her ears as he noticed the door swing open!

"Hey," Emma walked over with a dish of her mother's famous kugel! "Where can I put this?"

"Let's go ask my mom," he took a step in front of her leading her to the kitchen leaving the blonde to lean against the staircase alone.

* * *

"Hey, Lena wants to know if you can run out to pick up a pie or something for dessert," Callie said appearing in Brandon's doorway.

Brandon nodded at the request. "I don't know how much longer I can do this, Callie. I need to touch you," Brandon whispered gently taking her hands.

"I know, it's hard for me too, but I don't know if it's good timing. I mean your moms are down there cooking dinner for 20 people," she exclaimed.

"Our moms," Brandon corrected her.

"…I feel so guilty," Callie expressed after a moment.

"For what."

"For this," she let go of his hands. Your mom told me yesterday that I could come to her for anything. How's she gonna feel once she knows we've been going behind her back?"

"Not any different than she has... Callie, nothing could change the way they feel about you… the way I feel about you. Come here," Brandon enveloped her into a comforting hug.

* * *

"My trip to New York was just amazing," the blonde bragged.

"Well aren't you just fabulous," Emma mocked?

The blonde did not look pleased.

"Hey, that's ironic you're named after 'The City of Love' and you went to 'The Empire State.' I mean, how funny would it have been if Paris was in Paris," Emma laughed to herself.

(…) "No, no one thinks that's funny," Emma said after no one joined in.

"No," Paris answered bluntly grabbing her strawberry flavored water.

* * *

"Hey, buddy, do you need something," Lena asked frantically getting the food in order in the kitchen.

"No, just wanted to know if you needed any help," Jude answered her sitting down on a stool.

"No, I'm good, kiddo. Thanks. Don't you wanna rest upstairs until dinner's ready," Lena asked the ill child after a moment?

"No, I'd rather be down here with everybody."

"…Did you ever want kids when you were younger," Jude asked breaking the silence?

Lena was caught off guard as she was seasoning the turkey. "Um… yeah, I did. I would imagine what my life would be like. I planned my wedding when I was 10, decided how many kids I wanted when I was 13. And now I have Stef and you guys. It's everything I ever wanted," Lena said returning to her seasoning.

"But did you ever want real kids," Jude inquired, "you know like a baby of your own?"

Lena looked at him and she wanted to cry. "Hey, you are all the realest kids I could've ever asked for. I may not have given birth to you, but you're the 5 greatest gifts a mother could ever receive and to be honest, I did imagine my life differently when I was younger, but my life has turned out far greater than I could've ever dreamed. And you guys are a huge part of that."

"Okay," Jude nodded after a moment and got up. "You're a really great mom, too," he said turning back.

Jude passed Dana on his way out uttering a 'hi' as he did so.

"Honey have you been crying," she asked her daughter.

"Huh, yeah…no," she answered wiping her tears.

"Well, make sure you fix your make-up before walking out there. You have guests," Dana said passing her and reaching for some soap, as Lena shook her head at her mother's remark.

* * *

"Alright, everyone, today is a day in which we can give thanks for all the things, and people we have and I'm thankful for every one of you," Lena said furrowing her brows as she looked around at all the unfamiliar faces, which earned a laugh from the table.

"I know I'm thankful for every one of you," Sharon interjected, "especially you Gary. Where would my plants be without you?" That also earned a laugh from the table.

"Dig in everybody," Lena announced earning cheers as chatter broke out among everyone.

The table was decked with food on a wonderfully embroidered table cloth. Everyone had barely any breathing room and the family had to bring fold up chairs from downstairs.

"So, how's college treating you, Callie," Dana asked making light conversation?

"It's good. I mean as good as it can be, I guess."

"I remember my time at college. I didn't have to follow my parents' rules anymore; I really enjoyed the freedom," Dana said sipping her wine.

"Yeah, well I mean it's not all fun and games. I have a lot of responsibility," Callie stated.

"Callie has her own apartment," Lena interjected.

"When I go to college, I'm gonna get my own apartment," Mariana said. "I can't wait to get out of high school."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, Mariana," Callie told her. "It's still kinda like high school, except not," she finished weakly.

"Yeah, partying every night, sleeping in 'til noon… it's exactly like high school," Jesus joked.

"Hey, you won't be partying every night if I have anything to say about it," Stef warned.

"But, you won't that's the thing," he said.

"Hey, watch your mouth, young man."

"Well, I don't party every night, so…," Callie stated.

"Good answer," Stef said.

"Actually she doesn't party any night," Brandon joined in the conversation.

"And how would you know that," Lena asked lightly chuckling?

"...Because I talk to Callie, too. And I never see her out when I go so..."

"Oh, when you go," Stef laughed between bites?

"Yeah," he nodded. "Actually, no I'm just kidding. I don't party either."

"Yeah, everyone knows that," Mariana said earning a laugh from the entire right side of the table.

"Or because, they're dating …" Dana interrupted.

"What," Stef laughed turning to Brandon and Callie?!

"Grandma, why would you say that," Brandon chuckled?

"Because I heard you on my way back from the bathroom."

At this point they had an audience.

"Mom, what are you talking about," Lena questioned.

Dana looked at Callie and Brandon whose faces turned frozen.

"I think we need to cut this dinner short," Stef said getting up from her chair.

* * *

"When did this happen," Stef paced back and forth in the dining room?

"Last year," Brandon answered bluntly.

"Last ye—. This has been going on for a year?! How could you let this happ-… A year," Stef's mind raced and her words jumbled?! "Is this why you were okay with not getting adopted," Stef directed towards Callie?

"No," Callie cried!

"We told you, you couldn't date, and you knew the rules…Do you have anything to say?"

After a long pause, Stef continued, "This is so irresponsible of you 2. I can't believe you did this."

"We can't help how we feel," Brandon exclaimed!

Stef paused, much like she did when she'd heard those similar words 2 years ago.

"Why don't we continue this conversation in the morning," Lena suggested?

Brandon and Callie got up from their seats and headed toward the stairs. Lena watched them as they walked away, Brandon's hand caressing Callie's waist, much like it did 2 years ago the day of Frank's funeral.

* * *

"Well everyone's cleared out," Sharon walked in. "You know Nikki really enjoyed dinner; she said it reminded her of real family."

"Mom, I don't know what to do," Stef broke and fell into her mother's comforting hug.

"What can you do, honey? Kids will do what they're gonna do," Sharon rubbed her daughter's back.

* * *

Stef walked into her and Lena's room lying down on her side facing away from Lena. Her significant other turned over to face her and rubbed a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"I know. It's hard," she said.

* * *

The next morning, Stef walked down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Jesus had another early morning practice today and my dad came over to take Jude shopping," Lena informed.

"Okay," Stef nodded. "I'm really not looking forward to the conversation we have to have with them this morning," Stef expressed.

As that was said, they'd heard someone tiptoe down the stairs.

"Hey, Mariana, what's up," Lena exhaled?

"…They're gone."

"Who," Stef questioned already knowing the answer?

"Brandon and Callie," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love to hear your reactions. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Callie awoke to the sun shining through the bedroom window of the New York apartment. She fluttered her eyes open to be met with the sight of her boyfriend carrying a plate of pancakes.

"Morning," Brandon sat at the edge of the bed as he handed her the meal.

"Thanks," Callie accepted.

"How'd you sleep," Brandon asked?

"Not great," she answered honestly. "Has, um, has your mom called?"

"Yeah. She left some messages."

"She called me 19 times," Callie stated playing with her syrup.

"Yeah, well she needs to calm down."

"We left, Brandon after some pretty big news was dropped," Callie interjected.

"What, did you want to stay there and be screamed at?!"

"No," Callie exclaimed! "I just, I think we could've handled it better."

"I get it," Brandon breathed out. "Well, we're here now and the best thing we can do at this point is let her just cool off."

"Ok. Agreed," Callie nodded.

* * *

"What room number is it," Stef asked her wife as she took quick strides down the long hallway?

"155," Lena glanced down at the paper trying to keep up. "Stef, calm down."

Stef pounded on the door as she heard music blasting from the room.

"What is with you, lady," a scrawny, half-naked boy answered the door?!

"We're looking for Brandon," Stef said.

"Who's Brandon," the boy replied?

* * *

"Hey, I'm going over to Zac's," Mariana came down in a flared skirt and tank revealing her mid-drift.

"Not in that," Jesus ordered!

"You're not the boss of me."

"I'm in charge."

"Says who?"

"I'm the oldest," Jesus said bringing his hand to his chest.

"By like a couple minutes," Mariana argued!

"Go change; I don't need anyone getting the wrong idea about my sister," Jesus ordered.

"Ugh, fine, I'll change," Mariana stomped up the stairs passing Jude on the way by.

"Hey," Jude greeted Jesus.

"Hey," Jesus said, "you gonna do your homework today?"

"It's Saturday," Jude gave a questioning look?

"Never too early to get a start on homework," Jesus countered.

"Who are you," Jude said in disbelief? "…Do you think they're at the school," he asked after a moment, concern evident in his voice?

"…Yeah," Jesus answered after a moment. "Where else would they be," he stated?

"Do you…do you think they're gonna tell them they can't be together; do you think Callie and Brandon will be mad?"

"Most likely," Jesus simply said messing around on his laptop.

"Is this okay," Mariana appeared at the bottom of the steps? "Oh wise ruler," she finished sarcastically?

"Yes," Jesus said, "don't be out too late," he told her continuing to take the position of responsible parent.

"Whatever," Mariana said already halfway out the door.

* * *

Brandon sat at his keyboard playing when he heard an abrupt knock at the door. He got up to answer it.

"Wha…what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Stef barged in followed by Lena.

He didn't expect to see Stef and Lena when he opened the door. He certainly didn't expect them to follow him and Callie to New York.

"Where's Callie," Lena questioned looking around?

"She's not here."

"So, what you're just hanging out in her apartment," Stef interrogated?

Brandon sucked in a breath preparing to explain.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young man."

* * *

*knock-knock-knock*

Jesus turned to the door as Jude hopped off the stool to answer it.

"Hey," Connor greeted him casually.

"Hey Connor," Jesus said turning back to his phone.

Connor went to sit across from Jude as Jesus got up to set his bowl of cereal in the sink.

"I'll be right back," he said trotting up the stairs.

Immediately after Jesus had left, his phone buzzed.

"So my parents said they can't drive us to the movies today," Connor told Jude.

"That sucks."

"Yeah, we'll just have to find something else to do, I guess."

Just then, Jesus' phone buzzed a second time.

"Who do you think keeps texting him," Connor asked?

"Probably his girlfriend."

"Oh, she's probably all 'hey baby, it's me; are you thinking about me cause I'm thinking about you'."

"Bzzz," his phone went off again.

"You should see what she's saying," Connor suggested.

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's private," Jude answered.

"Bzzz."

"Okay you have to check it now. You have to check it," Connor pushed.

"No, no, okay fine," Jude picked up the phone as Connor hurried to the other side.

"Whoa," Connor's eyes went wide just as Jesus jogged down the stairs!

"What are you guys doing with my phone?!"

"We weren't looking, I swear" Jude explained before Jesus came to snatch the phone out of his hands.

Jesus glanced at his cell to observe his girlfriend with a black, lace, push-up bra on.

"Why are you guys looking through my things?!"

"I think those are more of her things," Connor interjected.

Jesus stared at him, irritation clearly showing.

"Maybe we should go," Jude jumped in tapping Connor to leave.

They practically sprinted out the door as Jesus eyed them on their way out.

* * *

Callie searched for her key as she balanced groceries in her arms. Just then the door swung open and she was met with a vicious sight.

"Nice of you to join us Callie," Stef wore a blank expression.

* * *

Mariana sat curled up against Zac as they watched 'Don't Tell Mom The Babysitter's Dead' for about the hundredth time in all their time as a couple.

Mariana's phone beeped to signal a text. She smiled as she silently read it and quickly replied.

["I'm right on top of that, Rose," Christina Applegate's character shouted.]

"Bzzz," Mariana's phone beeped again.

This time she giggled at the text.

"What's so funny," Zac chuckled?

"Oh, nothing; just this thing, Brit and Hope sent me."

Zac crooked his head back towards the TV, averting his attention to the scene.

"Oh my gosh," Mariana laughed out loud, startling Zac! "Lol," she said as she typed.

* * *

"That was really disrespectful of you to leave without telling us," Stef paced back and forth. "You don't do that, ok. You had us worried. You didn't even pick up your phone."

"We're sorry," Brandon began, "I got us an earlier flight and we just didn't wanna stay there to be yelled at the next morning."

"Yes, well it was very disrespectful. Not only that; it was very inconsiderate. You had us worried. I hope you know that," Stef tried her best at remaining calm.

"I do," Brandon said.

"So, how long have you been living here," Lena asked easing into the discussion?

"3 months," he stated.

"So, since school started," Stef interrupted?

"Yeah," Brandon said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I asked him to move in," Callie jumped in.

"And, so you haven't been to your dorm," Lena asked clarifying?

"Nope, not at all," Brandon answered.

"…Well, you'll certainly be there after this weekend when you move out," Stef specified.

Brandon scoffed. "Yeah, well, I can't do that," Brandon exclaimed!

"And why not?!"

"Because I got it back before school started," Brandon said getting up to retrieve the cash. "Here, I was waiting to give it to you until we told you," Brandon explained handing Stef the money. "I was trying to be responsible; I didn't want a repeat of what happened with Dad's money," he exclaimed!

"Yes, well I appreciate that, B. But, you obviously weren't being responsible if you kept this a secret all this time," Stef responded, "and I don't think you two should be living together."

"Why…because I didn't tell you," Brandon said in unison? "Unbelievable," Brandon shook his head, "even when I do something right, you still have something to say about it."

"Now wait a minute, Brandon…"

"No, seriously, Mom! I am so tired of you controlling me; I'm sick of it," he exclaimed!

"You better watch your tone, young man!"

"I'm sick of it," he screamed again! I am done," he bellowed walking towards the door!

"Where do you think you are going," Stef followed him?!

Just like that, Brandon slammed the door hard.

* * *

"That was a crazy Thanksgiving dinner," Connor exclaimed as he and Jude sat in 'Not A Burger Stand'. "The food was good, though," he noted picking up a fry.

"Yeah," Jude agreed, "I wonder what's gonna happen with my sister."

"And your brother," Connor corrected wagging a fry.

"Yeah."

* * *

Callie sat at the dining room table waiting for Brandon to return. The door opened and she stood to see him walk through.

"Where have you been," she asked concerned?

"I needed to clear my head. Did they leave?"

"Yeah they went to their hotel hours ago."

"…Look I'm sorry, I just couldn't stay here while she told me what it was I had to do. I'm so tired of her rules."

"I know. Come on, let's get some sleep."

"Yeah, it's been an exhausting day."


	6. Chapter 6

Please review!

* * *

Brandon awoke the next morning to see an empty space beside him in the bed. He got up and headed to the kitchen to see Callie eating a bagel as she leaned against the counter.

"Hey, good morning," Callie said, seeing him in the doorway.

"Morning," he walked over pecking her lips.

"Do you want a bagel," she asked?

"Yeah, sure," he replied as she handed him the other half of hers.

"Um, can you go to pick up a couple things today," she asked between bites?

"Yeah, what do we need?"

"I have a list," she said picking up a piece of paper off the counter and handing it to him.

"Alright, just let me get dressed," he said finishing his bagel.

* * *

"Jesus, come on down and get something to eat," Sharon shouted up the stairs. "Jude, you should really eat something, too."

Sharon had stayed the night and prepared a hot breakfast for the kids that morning.

"Are moms coming back today," Mariana asked suddenly?

"I don't know; it looks like they have some things to sort out over there, but they should be back by tomorrow."

Jude got up and trotted up the staircase leaving behind an uneaten banana.

"What's going on," Mariana asked?

* * *

Callie was sitting on the sofa when someone knocked on the door. She walked over to answer it.

"Hi, come in."

Stef and Lena entered.

"Thanks for coming," Callie said shutting the door.

Callie called Stef and Lena and asked them to come over to talk.

"Where's Brandon," Stef asked?

"He left half an hour ago. Um, let's sit," Callie said leading them to the dining room table.

They sat for a moment before Callie began to speak. "First of all, I just wanna say that I'm really, really sorry. I know that you must feel…like you can't trust us because we went behind your back and I'm sorry for that."

"We know you are, Callie," Lena spoke.

"…I'm sorry I kept it a secret about Brandon moving in. I was the one who didn't want to tell you; I was just scared."

"Scared of what," Lena asked?

"…How you'd react," Callie frowned.

"Um…" Callie paused, "I'm not sorry about my relationship with Brandon. I'm sorry for the way you found out. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but…I can't sit here and tell you that I can just push my feelings for him away…I tried to for a while, but I just can't do that anymore…and I can't tell you that I won't have a relationship with him, because…well, that would be a lie."

Stef and Lena sighed for a moment.

"And I want you to know that this has nothing to do with Robert not signing away his rights; this isn't something that just happened overnight." Callie paused for a moment, "I understand if you don't agree with our relationship," she began tearing up, "but there's really no reason you can stop us anymore…And I totally get it if you hate me…"

"Hate you? We could never hate you," Stef interrupted, rubbing Callie's hand.

"Callie, we love you. You know that, right? Nothing could ever change that," Lena added as she placed her hand on top of Callie's other hand.

"…I'm so sorry," Callie cried!

"Oh, honey," Lena comforted squeezing her in a hug.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing up here," Jesus asked walking into his room to see Jude lying on the bed.

"I'm not feeling so good," Jude said looking up at the ceiling.

"Is Grandma's cooking that bad; should I skip it?"

Jude gave no reaction.

"What's up with you," Jesus pressed?

"Moms still aren't back," Jude said sitting up.

"Okay…well, they'll be back soon…Hey," Jesus went and sat across from him, "I'm sure they're just talking things out with Brandon and Callie."

* * *

After Brandon returned to the apartment, he and Callie put the food up in the kitchen.

"…I have to tell you something," Callie spoke up.

Brandon looked at her intently.

"I asked Stef and Lena to come over while you were out."

"What; why?"

"Because I wanted to talk to them rationally and try to get them to see our side. You were really angry and I made the decision because I thought it would be best with the way things ended yesterday."

"Okay well you could have asked me to be there. You know, you didn't have to send me out."

"Could I have; would you have really agreed to it," Callie questioned, unbelievingly?

"I wouldn't have been happy about it, but I would've at least been there…So, what did they have to say?"

* * *

"Well that was unexpected," Stef said as she and Lena walked through the streets of Manhattan. "I was definitely surprised when Callie called us. I don't know; I still don't know if I agree with this."

"Stef," Lena stopped her! You know, we did some things our parents didn't agree with when we were their age."

"This is totally different, Lena," Stef exclaimed! "You're not seriously supporting this, are you?"

"I'm not saying that. But if you don't start accepting it, you're gonna lose them…especially Brandon."

Stef heard Lena's words. Lena was right; if Stef let her stubbornness get in the way, she could potentially lose her children. Callie was also right; there was no reason for her to keep them apart anymore; they were 18, Callie wasn't adopted and no longer in the foster care system. It just seemed so weird to accept their relationship after 2 years of not allowing it. Although, they did start dating last year, while still under her roof.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me here, B," Stef said as she sat across from Brandon in a diner.

"Yeah," Brandon nodded. "So, what's up?"

"Listen, Brandon…I know freaked out a little and I raised my voice, yesterday and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too and I know I shouldn't have walked out like that…but, I meant what I said, Mom. I can't take you controlling me; I'm 18 and I think I should be able to make my own decisions."

"I know B and I hear where you and Callie are coming from. But I want you to hear where I'm coming from," Stef began. "It's not so much the fact that you and Callie are...," Stef paused trying to find the word.

"…Dating," Brandon finished for her.

"Yes, well it's not so much that as…I feel betrayed, Brandon. I feel betrayed that you went behind my back…with everything. And I mean if this was going on for a year while you were in the house and neither Lena nor I knew, I just…I don't even know," Stef expressed.

"Mom, don't think it was just easy for us to hide. Ok, we wanted to tell you, but…I mean, what would you have done?"

"Oh, I would have told you it was over," Stef said honestly.

"Exactly," Brandon laughed. "But I get it, I do. We dated while we were in the house and I'm sorry for going behind your back, but…we can't change it now."

"Yeah, well it is what it is and maybe you didn't feel comfortable coming to me…maybe rightfully so," Stef finished laughing along with Brandon. "It's not going to be easy, but we have to work on rebuilding a trust and I have to get used to…" Stef waved her hand through the air, once again trying to find the words.

"Callie and I dating," Brandon completed her sentence.

"Yes." "I still don't agree with you living together, though," Stef muttered, sipping her water.

Brandon couldn't help but chuckle at her little comment. "All I ask is that you accept it."


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a while since I've updated. I've just been so stressed with finals coming up. Nonetheless, here is the next chapter! I really like how this turned out and I hope you enjoy! (:

_Now I've got you in my space,_

_I won't let go of you_

_Got you shackled in my embrace,_

_I'm latching onto you_

* * *

Brandon woke up from the light shining through the apartment as he heard the slow rate of honking cars. He looked at Callie cuddled up to his side as she radiated beauty in her comfortable slumber. It was a lovely Sunday morning and it was rare he or Callie got a moment to just relax like this. They normally had to jump up and get ready for their day. It was nice to have a time to just stay settled and think. Brandon had gotten a job at the mall AMC Theater, where he worked Mondays thru Fridays from 4 to 11. Callie had been working at the diner with their friend, Audrey.

"Morning, beautiful," Brandon grinned as Callie turned slightly, adjusting to the light.

"Morning," she settled back into the comfort of his arms. "I just wanna stay in bed with you," she groaned.

"Then stay; call in and say you can't make it," he whined, "just for today."

"I can't," she resisted; I already said I'd work today."

Callie didn't usually work on the weekends, but she had taken and extra shift when one of the other employees couldn't work that day.

"I should go get dressed," she said.

"Okay." They leaned in to kiss each other. Brandon was the first to deepen it. He ran his hand through her wavy hair; she placed her hand onto his chest; then Brandon pulled back.

"You should get ready or you're gonna be late," he said anxiously.

"Alright," she said with confusion and a hint of disappointment; "I'll see you later." She pecked his lips once more before getting up.

Brandon and Callie had never gone beyond kissing; they had heated make out sessions where they'd almost taken it to the next level, but when they were back home, they never got a chance. Living in a house full of 5 other people can mean no privacy, especially when they were keeping their relationship a secret; it would be a huge risk to take that step. Now, with their busy schedules and the drama that just faded, it had never seemed to be the right time. They'd never verbally talked about it, but it was understood they both wanted to. Brandon has never pressured Callie. If she weren't ready, that would be okay. With everything that happened with Liam, it really took her some time to open up to Brandon. But she trusted him completely.

* * *

A little after Callie left, Brandon headed over to the practice hall; although it wasn't really a hall; it was a building on campus full of lofty, instrument rooms. The building was a beautiful _hall_ that was a common hangout for all the near musical prodigies of the Manhattan School of Music. B met up with Audrey and Dex, friends of his and Callie's they'd met at the school. When some idiot had tried hitting on Callie, Audrey walked up and set him straight, like the snarky, firecracker she is. And when Brandon was being a little uptight in class the second day, Dexter called him out on it. Brandon frantically took notes when the tall, sporty, dirty blonde sitting next to him whispered:

_"Were you this nerdy in high school?"_

_"Nerdy," Brandon was surprised?_

_"I'm Dex," the boy dismissed; and you are, let me guess Minkus?"_

_"Who," Brandon asked clueless?_

_"From Boy Meets World. I bet Mr. Feeney would be like the coolest teacher to ever mess with," he said thinking back to all the marathons he'd watched._

_"Um, no," Brandon laughed nervously. "I'm Brandon," he whispered extra quietly._

_"Brandon," Dex repeated? "Don't be so uptight."_

"So you guys have to perform a song on Monday?"

"Yeah," Audrey replied strumming her guitar, "we have to choose a song and connect to it in some way."

"Man, I wish I was in your class," Dex said; So far all Dumbell as us doing is watching videos on Bach. He's a cool dude and all… for the first 40 vids."

"You shouldn't have signed up for his class. I told you, but…"

"_But_ when else am I gonna get the chance to be able to say that I have a teacher named Dumbell.

Audrey rolled her eyes in response, not surprised at all by his reasoning.

Dex and Audrey had known each other since high school and they had the kind of relationship that resembled that of an old, married couple, despite having never dated. Audrey was the calm, cool, and laid back type. She was a sophomore and pretty notorious on the bass. Besides that she sang. She had a soft voice with hints of rock to match her chill personality. Dex was a confident guy, who liked to lighten the mood with a gag. Dex was known for his skills on the drums and he'd been playing for as long as he could remember.

"Dude!? You're playing sounds like a screeching cat," Dex exclaimed to Brandon after he'd been playing and replaying notes. But it wasn't until it got to the point of banging on the keys that he questioned Brandon's obvious insanity.

"Sorry. I play the notes perfectly every time, but I don't know, I just can't feel a connection."

"It all starts with the song you choose and then you just have to feel the relation you have to it," Audrey offered her best advice.

"Once you do that, it's all about going back to that one moment while you play," Dex also conjured up words of encouragement.

"Oh, shoot, I gotta get going," Audrey said noticing the time.

"Yeah, me too," Dex followed her out the door.

"See ya!"

Brandon put in his ear buds and scrolled through his iPod as they left.

* * *

Callie was working a 9 hr. shift today and she had just reached her lunch break for the day. Audrey came in a little later uttering a quick hello to their boss and the employees before going to talk to Callie.

"So how many more hours do you have to work?"

"6," Callie stated through a stuffed mouth right before her phone vibrated against the table. _Brandon._

"I saw your boyfriend today. He was really stressing…and he took it out on his keyboard."

"Oh, right! You guys have to perform a song Monday," Callie said shooting him a quick text.

"Do you have yours picked out," Callie asked taking a giant bite of her sandwich?

"Yes. Read All About It. Emeli Sande."

"Nice. Are you gonna sing, too?"

"Nah; I thought I could show a subtler, more meaningful connection to the music if it was just me and my guitar."

"Getting deep," Callie said grabbing a fry.

"Always," Aubrey joked stealing a fry from the plate.

"Everything good with the 'rents?"

"Yeah; Stef and Lena are… great," she ended, lacking an adjective. "And the twins are…"

"Great," Aubrey guessed?

"Alright, minimize the sarcasm. Jude's _great_ too; I haven't talked to him in a while. Actually I haven't talked to any of them in a while."

"Hey," Brandon walked in!

"Hey!"

"Did you find a song," Aubrey asked?

"Yes, I did, actually! Did you just go on break," he directed towards Callie?

"No, I'm just about to get off break."

"I've talked you out; I'm sure you're sick of me," Aubrey said to Callie. "Here, Brandon, take my seat," she got up.

"I'll see ya later," Callie laughed.

Brandon sat and another fry of Callie's was stolen.

"I just got off the phone with Mom. She's excited for Christmas break."

"…To be honest, I'm kind of nervous about going back," Callie expressed after a moment.

Brandon nodded in understanding. "It'll be fine; just relax for once."

"Oh, you're one to talk!"

"Hey, I am chill!"

"Yeah… no," Callie shook her head, "no, you're not. You're kinda uptight."

"Not you too?"

"It's okay. It's one of the many things I love about you."

Brandon was a little shocked to hear her say 'love'. It wasn't the first time, but Callie rarely expressed her feelings, even at this point in their relationship; she didn't just say she loved him on a regular basis. It was special moments like these that it really meant something.

"And I really like teasing you about being uptight," she added smiling.

"Can we just be uptight together?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

They shared a smile and Callie excused herself to check back in.

* * *

It was around 10pm when Callie arrived home. She helped close up and then she headed out with some dinner for her and B.

"Welcome home," Brandon stalked into the living room.

Callie sighed, lugging large, brown bags of food through the door.

"Long day," he guessed taking the bags from her?

"Very," she cricked her neck. "How much would it cost for you to give me a really soothing massage right now?"

"Sit down," Brandon smiled, setting the bags in the kitchen.

Callie plopped down onto the couch as he made his way over. She pulled her hair around to her shoulder and Brandon placed a hand firmly on each one. He began to massage her skin; as he did so, her sleeves fell loosely off her shoulders. Brandon ventured down to her lower back as he slightly lifted her shirt, moving his thumbs in small circles above her waistband. He slowly and gently left kisses along her shoulder. Callie exhaled, closing her eyes and letting out a soft moan. She whipped around to face him, gripping his collar. He placed his hands on her waist, moving them around to the small of her back. Callie desperately started pulling up his shirt. He gently grabbed her wrists, breaking their make out.

"Are you sure," he asked, his eyes focused on hers?

She bit her lip and nodded her head assuredly.

"I'm sure," she whispered.

Brandon lunged forward after an unspoken gaze between the two.

Callie fell gently backward onto the soft cushion as their lips crashed together.

* * *

The next morning Callie was the first to wake up. To the bright sun shining through the window and the low sirens of police cars. She studied Brandon's facial features, observing the mole on the right side of his nose, that which she'd noticed countless times. As Brandon started to come to, he uttered in his groggy, morning voice:

"Good morning. You're beautiful."

He moved a dangling, strand of hair behind her ear and moved forward to place a long, passionate kiss on her lips.

"I love you," Callie whispered.

"I love you, too," he cupped her face.

* * *

After spending a leisurely few hours on the couch, nestling close in each other's arms, Brandon and Callie got up to get ready for class.

Brandon was walking over to Music Theory when Dex ran up to him.

"Hey!"

"Hey," Brandon greeted.

"Did you choose the song you're gonna play?"

"Yeah; I think it's a good one."

"Awesome! Don't forget to think back to the moment that the song reminds you of."

"I think it's actually more of a series of moments that one specific one."

"Well, good luck, buddy," Dex slapped him on the back and ran to catch up with some friends from his class.

* * *

_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down_

He thought about when she comforted him after he thought he'd never be able to play again.

_You, you enchant me even when you're not around_

He had fallen more in love with Callie as time went on. When he first admitted he loved her, it caught him off guard; he hadn't realized it until he said it in that moment.

_If there are boundaries I will try to knock them down_

It took a while before Callie fully opened up, but from that first trip to get her brother, he was the first to gain some of her trust.

_I'm latching on babe, now I know what I have found_

Brandon played thinking about his relationship with Callie. The moment they met… The laughs they shared in the music room… Their first dance… The first time they kissed… Their hug outside Girls United… When they first said they loved each other… When she asked him to move in.

He thought back to all the pivotal moments in their relationship and the times where she just smiled and brightened up his day. He was lucky enough to have someone so special in his life that he was gonna hold on tight.

* * *

Song featured in this chapter: Latch by Disclosure/Kodaline

Have a lovely day!


	8. Chapter 8

These next few chapters deal with mending relationships. Enjoy and review.

* * *

Brandon and Callie were back home for Christmas break and all was well between them, Stef, and Lena. After Stef and Lena headed back to Cali that Sunday after Thanksgiving, Brandon and Callie felt a huge weight taken off their shoulders. They only had a few weeks to finish up of the semester after all had been settled. Now that Stef and Lena knew the truth and had accepted them as a couple, they could stop worrying and spend a drama free 2 weeks at the Foster household…hopefully.

"Uh, Mom is still at work, but she should be home soon. Jesus, Jude, could you take the bags upstairs, please," Lena asked them too excited to catch up with Brandon and Callie?

Jesus and Jude did so, trekking up the stairs.

"So, how is school; did you guys do good on midterms," Lena asked wrapping a loving arm around each of them as they headed into the kitchen?

"Good," they both said. "I think I aced my Music History Exam," Brandon slightly bragged.

"That's great! Make sure you both keep your grades up, ok?"

"Will do," Brandon assured and Callie nodded.

"Do you guys want some leftover pizza? You must be hungry," Lena said opening the fridge.

"Yeah; I'm starving," Brandon said.

Lena sat the box on the table along with some plates.

"Do you want some," Brandon asked Callie before getting his own piece?

Callie nodded just before he set her piece on a plate.

"Hey, guys" Mariana hailed entering the kitchen!

"Hey," Brandon got up to hug her.

"What's up," Callie asked hugging her?

"Same old, same old"

Mariana grabbed an apple and sat down at the table across from them.

"We still have leftover pizza," Mariana asked shocked?

"Yeah; since you decided you don't like it anymore we had some extra," Lena explained.

"What are we having tonight," Mariana asked?

"Hamburgers"

"Really? That's kind of fattening. Can we have veggie burgers instead…without the buns?"

"That's not a veggie burger," Brandon said chewing.

"Hey, don't get too full before dinner," Lena directed towards him, who reached for another piece.

"It was a long plane ride," he exclaimed.

"I'll be right back; I have to finish putting your sheets on."

"Oh, I'll help," Callie said sliding off the stool.

"Whoa, a helpful child," Lena sounded surprised?! "We don't really have any of those in this household," she joked, to which Mariana rolled her eyes.

"So," Mariana started as soon as Callie and Lena were out of earshot, "are you guys like serious?"

Brandon chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Well, you guys are living together, aren't you? Grandma told me," she said clarifying. Before you guys came, Moms said, 'don't be shocked if Brandon and Callie are acting a little more…couple-y'. They think we're practically clueless. Well, Jesus, maybe, but when is he not?"

"Do he and Jude know we're living together?"

"Yeah," Mariana nodded. "So, when did it happen exactly…you two?"

"You know, you and Mom are gonna run out of substitutes for dating," Brandon chuckled. "Uh, last year," he answered moving his slice around; "actually just after Christmas break."

Just then, the front door shut and Stef walked into the kitchen in full uniform.

"Hey," she shouted squeezing him in a hug, "I'm glad you're home, B!"

"Me too."

"Where's Callie," she asked letting go?

"She's helping Lena change the sheets upstairs."

Jude came down going straight to the fridge, looking a bit distraught.

Stef noticed this fact. "You ok, bud," she asked coming up behind him?

"Yeah," he nodded walking away with a snack as Stef then went to search for one herself.

"Hey, Jude," Brandon said as he passed.

"Hey," Jude lifted his head a little.

Callie and Lena migrated back into the room.

"Hey buddy," Callie greeted her brother!

"Hey," he continued up the stairs before he was stopped by Lena.

"Jude, we're about to have dinner," she reminded!

(Now 2 of her kids were spoiling their appetite)

"How much longer before the food's ready," Mariana asked?

"About 15 minutes…I thought you wanted veggie burgers...without the buns," she mocked?

"What," Stef furrowed her brows?!

"You thought I was gonna make them," Mariana asked shocked? "Yeah, no," she scurried upstairs.

"Welcome home, sweet pea," Stef sauntered over to Callie and embraced her in a hug with her free arm.

"Thanks. I'm, uh, really glad to be back."

"While we have you both alone," Stef started, "we wanted to set some, um…ground rules, I guess."

"Ok," Brandon was tentative?

"We just got to talking," Lena explained, "and we thought it'd be best just to make sure we're on the same page. There are 3 other teens in this house and we just want to make sure that…"

"That you're sleeping in your own rooms," Stef interrupted. "At the end of the night, Callie you go off to your room with Mariana and B, you sleep in your room. We also ask that you keep the PDA to a minimum."

Callie nodded hesitantly, but understandingly. They were making this way more awkward than it needed to be.

"Mom, we're not rabbits," Brandon said.

"Brandon," Callie said mortified!

"Sorry, just…guys, we get it; this is gonna take some getting used to for you, but things aren't gonna be too different around here; we just won't have to hide anymore."

"Okay," Stef nodded. "It's just this is a little weird for us. This is different from any other time."

"It's only different if you make it different," Brandon said.

"Okay, we love you guys," Lena embraced Callie into a hug followed by Brandon.

"Love you, too."

* * *

After dinner, the clan migrated upstairs and got ready for bed: Callie stumbled into her old, shared room with Mariana and Brandon went off to his single room and opened his closet to transfer his clothing from his luggage.

"What the…JESUS!?"

Jesus slowly made his way into Brandon's room; Stef and Lena were followed closely behind wondering what all the fuss was about.

"What is with the yelling," Stef questioned?

"Jesus put a hole in my wall!"

"What makes you think it was me?!"

"You left your pull up bar in the closet," Brandon exclaimed.

"…In my defense, I hit the wall with the vacuum."

"Oh my…" Stef began, dumbfounded by her son.

"Okay, we'll call to get it fixed tomorrow. Right now, let's just get some sleep," Lena said too exhausted to question Jesus' foolish actions.

"When did this happen," Stef asked, not letting it go?

"Only a couple days ago"

"Oh my," she shook her head in astonishment. "And you didn't tell us, because?"

* * *

"Hey, do you need an extra pillow," Mariana asked as Callie adjusted her pillows?

"If you don't need it," she said, back turned.

Mariana launched it across the room smacking Callie right upside the head.

"Um…Ow," Callie almost fell forward!

"Sorry."

They laughed for a moment and Callie went back to adjusting the pillows.

"I borrowed one while you were gone…I miss you…you guys. Speaking of you guys…"

"Yeah," Callie cut her off awkwardly.

"So you've been together since like last year?"

"Um, yeah," Callie fluffed the pillows.

"I can't believe I never figured it out…I think a part of me always knew, though."

"How so," Callie was interested now?

"I think I always knew you had a thing for each other. Anytime you'd 'eye sex' each other, I think I knew."

"Oh my God," Callie's eyes went wide and she shook her head at the term!

"It's true," Mariana laughed! "And there were some night's I'd wake up…only slightly and I'd look over at your bed and I could have sworn, you'd turned into a pillow."

Callie giggled. "Yeah, I had to make sure just in case Stef or Lena came in."

"Do you love him," Mariana asked out of the blue?

Callie nodded, "yeah, I do."

Mariana responded with a nod, "cool."


End file.
